fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Oodan Airi
Oodan Airi is the main protagonist and the lead cure of Premium Player Pretty Cure! . Her alter ego is Cure Party, the pretty cure of unity. Additional Informations Zodiac: Sagittarius Blood Type: AB Height: 1,62m Weight: 48kg School: Yuukai Gakuen - High School 2nd year - Class 2-B - Class Representative - Game Circle She speaks in a very casual way, saying "watashi" (わたし) to refer to herself. Her catchphrases are "Let's begin the party!" '(さあ、パーティーを始めよう！ Sā, pātī o hajimeyou!) and '"I'm not alone, right ?" (ひとりじゃないですね Hitori janai desu ne). Skills She is very average at school. While she is above average in japanese class, she is bad in math class. However, she can do well if she studies thoroughly. Airi has average athletics skills but has a lot of stamina and determination. She is very focused in class because of her class rep statut. She can do some housework but is not the best at it, while not being bad either. One of her quality and skill is her social skills, allowing her to become easily friend with others. Despite playing a lot of games, she is very bad at it, and is bad with technology in general, and finally, she is known to have a bad memory. History Airi's normal life When she was little, around 4 years old, Airi was living happily with her parents. However, as the time pass by, she was more and more often alone at her house, as her parents had more and more work. It's around that time that she met Nami at the elementary school. She saw Nami all alone and thought that she was surely lonely with no friends, and that's how she approached her. She thought that she was like her. After some time, eventually, her parents had to work far in the Japan and so they let Airi in the care of her grandparents. Airi felt very sad, but acted tough for her parents' sake. She came to the conclusion that work was more important than her. Fortunately she get along well with her grandparents. Afterwards, she lived happily with her situation, without thinking too much about it. As Cure Party Appareance In civilian form, Airi has shoulder-lenght brown hair with two pink hairclips and a headband. Her eyes are dark pink and her uniform is the one of Yuukai Gakuen. Outside of her uniform, she wears common, simple and girly clothes. In mid-season, she wears a long sleeved white top with a pink top over, and a pink skirt with black socks. In summer, she wears a white and pink short-sleeved top, with blue shorts. She also always wear a necklace with a golden pendant. In cure form, Airi has long light brown hair, reaching her waist, with a hairclip composer of two pink heart and a silver inifinity symbol. Her eyes become hot pink colored and she has triangular infinity symbol earrings. She wears a big pink hat with a big heart on the right side. Her top is white and short-sleeved, with a pink clothe over her top with heart buttons and chains. She has a red ribbon and gloves. Her skirt reaches above her knees and is light pink colored with a silver chain on her left side with her Premium Console attached to it. FInally, she has white socks with pink boots. Personality She is the kind of person to be very good at dealing with others. Airi is friendly and cheerful, always looking on the good side of things while not forgetting the reality. She is also very charismatic and has the profile of a leader. While she was still a little childish and naive, she became more mature after becoming a pretty cure and more responsible when becoming the class reprentative. Airi is also very understanding and never judge someone without knowing them, always trying to help them. While she is very strong-willed and self-confident, she can become too stubborn at times. Finally, she doesn't every see the evil, always thinking that all is always good. Cure Party "The pink player is the chain of unity! Everyone's friend, Cure Party!" ピンクプレーヤーは団結の連鎖！みんなのともだち、キュアパーティー！ Pinku Purēyā wa danketsu no rensa! Minna no tomodachi, Kyua Pātī! Cure Party is Airi's alter ego and appears for the first time in episode 1. She represents unity and have the power of links. Her theme color is pink. To fight, she uses chains and need the unity feeling within the team. She is the center and leader of the team, who keeps the cures together and while having a support role for others, it is reciprocal as they support her by being together. She also uses chains to fight, and later, a sword. To transform, she performs the Chara Customize with her Premium Console. In EX Mode, she fight with ribbons instead of chains. EX Mode: Heart Form This a variation that she gained with the EX Heart Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform powerful fire-based attacks. EX Mode: Spade Form This is a variation that she gained with the EX Spade Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform sharp wind or water-based attacks. EX Mode: Club Form This is a variation that she gained with the EX Club Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform healing and purification attacks. EX Mode: Diamond Form This is the last EX Mode variation she gained with the EX Diamond Quartz with her teammates. It allows her to perfom light-based and special attacks. Ace Mode This is an upgraded form that she gained later with the Pretty Ace Quartz. It allows them to perform powerful attacks. Premium Party This is the ultime form that she gained at the end of the first season with the aid of the Premium Quartz. Queen Mode This is an alternate form, equal to Ace Mode, that she gained in the first movie. Hell Party Hell Party is her dark alter ego that appears in the second movie. Attacks |-|Cure Party/Upgrades= Cure Party: *'Love Chain:' This is her first main solo attack. She says the name of the attack. Then, chains trap the target so that it can't escape. Finally, she takes her Premium Console and tap some buttons to defeat the enemy, and say "Over!". *'Straight Winning Supreme:' This the first main group attack that she performs with Victory, Liar, Liberty and Gamble. First, they line up and hold hands in the following order: Gamble, Liar, Party, Victory and Liberty. Then, all of them begin to glow with a sphere of light of each theme color. They say "Pretty Cure!" and let go of their hands. After that, they release the sphere of light towards the enemy like a laser while saying the name of the attack. *'Full Player Ultime:' This is the second main group attack that is performed by all of the six cures. |-|EX Mode= Heart Form: |-|Hell Party Items/Weapons Premium Console - This is a console-like device used to transform. EX Heart Quartz - While the five cures can transform with it, they need Airi as she is the one keeping it. With it, she can transform into Heart Form. Pretty Ace Quartz - With this quartz, she can transform into Ace Mode with her teammates. It is kept by Kamika. Pretty Unity Quartz - This a Pretty Quartz that allows her to transform into an upgraded version, more powerful. Premium Sword - This is a weapons she obtained with the Pretty Unity Quartz. Premium Quartz - This is the most powerful Quartz, allowing her to transform into Premium Party. Royal Quartz - This is an item that she borrows in the first movie, and allows her to transform into Queen Mode. Dark Stone - This is the main item of Hell Party. Relationships Denkiten Nami - She is Airi's childhood friend, with Seikou. Airi and Nami have a deep friendship and considere each other as the best friends. When there is no one at home, Nami often go to Airi's to play video games. However she has to watch over her little sister most of the time, and so Airi has to come to Nami's home. They know each other since they have 5 years old. Airi is always the one dragging Nami around as Nami is very lazy. Maboroshi Seikou - She is Airi's second childhood friend, with Nami. While Nami and Seikou did not talk a lot since the last years of elementary school, Seikou and Airi continue to be close, but not as much as before. They text a lot when they do not have anything to do. Airi was surprised to find Seikou in her school as the latter moved to Tokyo a long time ago. Seikou considere Airi almost as a big sister, and she is the only one that she does not try to lie to or trick. Aobashi Kyouko - As Airi is talkative and popular, she had a lot of friends, and Kyouko was one of them. Airi did like to talk with her, but they didn't have much occasions, especially in Middle School. When they began their cooperation as pretty cures, their relationship was kind of awkward, but fortunately they became more closer after a while. Tomurasaki Kamika - Kamika is a popular senpai at Yuukai Gakuen, and a friend of Kyouko. While Airi had already heard of Kamika, she never talked to her before Kyouko presented her to Kamika. While Nami, Seikou and Kyouko are always joking around, Kamika and Airi are the one watching over them, and that's what brought them closer. Kishiro Hiseki - As Hiseki is shy and reserved, Airi was the one who asked her to become friend, and it did well. They became rapidly close friends, as Hiseki only trusted Airi at first, and as the latter is very understanding and patient with peoples. Family - Airi's parents are working all around Japan and don't have the time to take care of their daughter, and that's why she stay with her grandparents. Despite the distant, they are very close with Airi and always get in contact with her or send her presents. Of course, Airi is a little sad but do not want to be a burden so she acts as a good girl. Aside that, she get along very well with her grandparents and never have problems. The situation is like that since she was little so she is used to it, and that's why she doesn't know a lot about technology as her grandparents are old-fashioned. Tappurai - She has a good relationship with her. However, as Tappurai is like a tsundere, she always hide her kindness to Airi, and often argue with her, but Airi knows well that Tappurai is very kind in reality. Waza - They get along well. Waza is usually calm and composed, so they never argue. Airi admires him for his mature side and often compares him with Tappurai. Etymology : "Oo" (桜), also read as sakura means cherry blossom, referring to her theme color as Cure Party. "dan" (団) means group/association, referring to her friendly personality and her power that is unity. : "Ai" (愛) means love and "ri" (理) means reason. That is referring once again to her loving personality and her unity power. Cure Party: A party is a social gathering where peoples have fun, and that is echoing with her power and personality, and to the fact that a game can be played with other people. Songs Airi's seiyuu, Kakuma Ai, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. Solos *'Kizuna PARTY!!' *'Links of the Heart∞' *'Ojou-sama wa hitori' *'Game Round End ~Party Ver.~' 'Duets *'Tonight, I will... -along with Harada Hitomi (Nami) *'Golden Path' -along with Kayano Ai (Seikou) *'Scarlet Passion sweets' -along with Asakura Azumi (Hiseki) Groups *'San'nin no Seikatsu' -along with Harada Hitomi and Kayano Ai *'Endless GAME✦' -along with Harada Hitomi, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka (Kyouko) and Tadokoro Azusa (Kamika) *'5 Aces of Earth' -along with Harada Hitomi, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka and Tadokoro Azusa *'Premium・Senshu・GO!' -along with Harada Hitomi, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka, Tadokoro Azusa and Asakura Azumi *'Asobimashou in this world' -along with Harada Hitomi, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka, Tadokoro Azusa and Asakura Azumi Trivia *Airi is the oldest lead cure (17 years old) as the others are between 13 and 15. Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Cures Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora